The Blade Children Return!
by Kitsune Kiyoko
Summary: The horror has ended!Or has it?Just when you think its all over...There are new adventures and new people involved.Two more of the blade children come and along with them more hunters.But who is the mysterious person after them?Will they live?chapie4 up!
1. The pros and Cons of Betting

Chapter 1: The Pros and Cons of Betting

A big group of girls huddle up and just stare as a tall white haired man pass then by. Whispers fill the big dome like area all around him.

"I know who that is!!"one of the girls loudly announced, "It's Eyes Rutherford!"

After that basically all hell broke loose. Every one was either screaming or whispering things like, 'Oh my gosh!" or " It's Eyes!". These types of things echoed through out the airport. It was like one of his countless concerts before, but with out all of the security working the scene to keep the musical genius from being mobbed by his so called "fans". But this time things were different, this time he was here to pick up a couple of old acquaintances.

Eyes continued to walk towards the gate that was broadcasted to be open soon. But when he got there it hadn't yet been opened so he decided to just kick back and wait it out. After a couple of minutes the ever so patent Eyes grew very impatient.

"At this time flight 700 from L.A. to Tokyo will be exiting from gate 10." said the lady in her usual monotone computer voice, as the two doors slowly opened up. Eyes sifted through the hoard of people that began to pour out of the small door way to see he could see the two he was looking for.

"Hey sister look!" a young girl said while pointing at him.

"Well... for what do we deserve this great honor to be in the presents of the great Eyes Rutherford?" this girl bows as her younger sister just laughs.

"Very funny you two. No lets go." The two girls laughed while following him out of the airport.

"Ayumu!!!Wait up!!" whined a very hyped up Hiyono, as she ran to catch up with the brown haired boy in front of her. "Hey, um ...Ayumu...did you happen to make ...two of your wonderful box lunches today?" Hiyono's eyes looked up at him with that half sad half excited look on her face. He knew that the look she had on meant that if he said no then she would whine about it and end up stealing his lunch anyways, and if he said yes then she would just go on and on about how good it was. But by now he had learned that hearing her pointless rambling was way better than him starving to death during lunch. And anyway Ayumu knew how to tune her out so it wasn't that bad.

"Yea,yea ... I made yours." he pulled a box wrapped in a blue handkerchief out from his bag and put it in front of her face as she grabbed it and held it close.

"YAY!!!!!!!!" she cheered happily, "I can just taste your yummy rice balls,...oh and that fluffy, heavenly omelet that you always make, oh...and" was all that Ayumu had heard, because at this point he was just plane out ignoring her. He kept up this facade until they reached the gate of the school.

As soon as they got there they were spotted by one of Hiyono's friends. She came running towards them, and she looked excited."Hiyono!!!Did you hear the news? There are two new transfer students! I think that they're sisters." her friend waited for her reaction but to her surprise got none. Hiyono was to busy writing all of this down in her little book of information. Both Ayumu and her friend just stared at her and sweat dropped at her little of burst of weirdness.

"What?!?!" she said sort of offended, "A reporter needs to know these things!"

As Hiyono's friend walked away she whispered to Ayumu as soft as she could so that no one else could hear her. "I'll bet that these two new girls are Blade Children."

Ayumu was sort of taken back by her observed idea. But though about it for a second and figured it to be a most unlikely probability. But as he continued to think it out for a couple of seconds and figured that he could use this to his advantage to get her to leave him alone. "Ok... Well let's make a bet then.", he began. "I'll bet on them being normal girls and if I win then I won't have to make AND you can't steal my lunches either."

"But what happens if I win?"

"Well if you win... then well I'll make you box lunches until we end school." Ayumu wasn't sure if what he said was all that great because that would mean every single day making two lunches. It would be torture to him but he had to say something that would spark her interest. If he didn't then he wouldn't have the slimmest chance in hell of getting her to leave him alone. He made sure to explain this whole deal throughly so that she couldn't find a loop hole in it to avoid the consequences of it.

Hiyono huffed and thought a while . Inside of these types of situations she usually would always follow her gut feeling,. Her gut was telling her to take the offer but then her head was telling her to think it over, and at this point she didn't know what to do. "Fine!" she said while shutting her eyes, feeling a hint of regret. But she quickly brushed off that feeling and began to walk away. "I will prove it!!" she yelled back, "I know it's true!" and with that Ayumu was left alone, for the first time in a long time peace and quiet surrounded him.

As lunch rolled around the corner Hiyono was beginning to get more and more nervous. Because it was almost half of the day and all that she knew about the new transfer students was that they were sisters. She hadn't even been able to talk to them directly because of all of the other students at the academy. Because at the school new students were crowded around until they either got sick of it and went into seclusion, or found what click that they fit into. It was almost impossible to get into the cloud and get a word in with them. And she should know because she had tried many times. Without consciously knowing it she walked up the stair case and to the roof.

"What are you doing here?!" called a voice from above her. She looked above the door and saw the one and only red head in the school with green glasses.

"Oh... it's you ...I'm just trying to figure out if the new transfer students... are..." as her words trailed off she began to think.

Kosuke jumped off of the ledge above the door and then spoke up again. "Your finding out if the new kids are ...what Hiyomi?"

"My names HIYONO! HI...YO...No!" she paused only to realize that she was yelling at someone that could tell her straight up if the new girls were what she had suspected them to be. But before she even had a chance to say anything the rooftop door swung open to reveal the very people that she wanted to talk to. She was so excited that she didn't care that she had just almost got hit in the face by the door. Instead she hopped out from behind the door and prepared to interview the two.

"Um.. Kosuke? Who IS this?" the older one asked.

"Yea! What happened to Ryouko? Are you cheating on her you bastard!" the younger one gave Kosuke a death glare, as she pushed him into a corner.

"NO!!!! This is a friend of little Narumi!" Kosuke answered quickly in order not to agitate the girl even more. Because he knew as well as the rest of the group that no matter how good of an assassin he was, he would never be able to defeat those two. They looked as normal as could be but unknown to everyone else they were ingenious with bombs and other explosive or electronic devises, as well as other little trinkets. "Rio, and Ryouko should be here soon with him."

And sure enough, true to Kosuke's word they had arrived, in less than a minute the doors swung open to uncover the three.

"What's going on here?" Hiyono asked, sort of confused. Everyone was meeting and obviously there was a reason. But no one would say anything, all Kosuke said when she asked him the first time was "just wait and see". How could she "just wait"!?!?!?!?! She had already laid so much on the line, if she didn't find out what these two girls were and soon she would never again be able to taste Ayumu's wonderful cooking again. She began to get sad just at the thought.

One of the girls were the first to speak.. "So ... this is him? Kiyotaka's younger brother?"

Ayumu cringed at the words. He hated being in his brother's shadow enough as is, and a complete stranger calls him that? But deep down inside he knew that it was perfectly meaningless to try and stop it, because everyone already knew him as 'Kiyotaka's brother' or ' Little Narumi'. After a while he started not to care if the blade children called him that because no matter how many time he corrected them they did it anyway. But again this was a complete stranger. And he had a name, that unfourtunetly for him everyone neglected to call him by.

Sensing his discomfort, the younger sister decided to apologize on her sisters behalf. "Um... I'm sorry about that, my sister ...is ...well ...sort of to the point. You're Ayumu Narumi correct? My name is Kiyoko, Kiyoko Sakuma. And this here is my older sister Mimiru." she said as she did her little bow.

Ayumu raised his right eyebrow, still a litte unsure of what their 'real' reason was to meeting him. He stood there for a while, desperately trying to figure it out. Until that is he saw what looked like cat like slits in Kiyoko's eyes. He did a double take to make sure that he wasn't mistaken on his little assumption. His eyes widened with a mix look of disbelief and shock clearly apparent on his face. "Your...your..."

"So... you've finally figured it out, little Narumi" Mimiru smirked.

Hiyono looked around cautiously, "figured what out?"

Kiyoko removed her eyes from the ground to face the two. "That we... are blade children."Her voice darkened and faded out as the darkness reveiled her cat like eyes.

Kiyoko: Hehe! And there's the first chapter!hope you all liked it!


	2. The Long Awaited Truth

Sort of busy. Hey everyone! This is me Kiyoko Well Sorry for all of those people who were waiting for me to post another chapter. But I was kind of busy. You know with the usual stuff, drama's at school, homework, projects, and ECT.. So yea well enough of all of my excuses here's the next chapter that you've all been waiting for.

Chapter 2: The Long Awaited Truth

Ayumu began to make dinner for both he and his sister-in-law the so called 'Queen Madoka' as he calls her. He grabbed the pasta and threw the little pieces of dried noodles into the boiling pot of water, as he thought about the current events of the day. He had remembered the new blade children that he had met at school that day, and how the school day seemed a little bit different than normal. Because today they had an extra person that tagged along with them, Kiyoko. From his ingenious deduction skills he had realized that she had really hit it off with Hiyono and liked hanging out with them. But of course it sort of made sense that she didn't hang out with her sister and the other blade children, she was the youngest and seemed like the most immature out of all of them. Though Ayumu noticed that she had her moments were she had let her guard down and looked more mature.

It had scared him at how much that he knew about her, and after the first day. No matter how hard that he tried he couldn't figure out why he was so observant of her. He was even sort of happy that she hung out with them.

With all of the clutter in his head he couldn't concentrate on anything. Not even the poorly made dish of food left on the table for the 'Queen'.

Thinking that he could maybe settle his mind down a bit from the on going thoughts that attacked him , he walked into his room to get at least a little bit of sleep. And since tomorrow was Saturday there was nothing that he needed to worry about doing and could just sleep in. But just like everything else that he tried to do that day, he failed miserably.

After what felt like a couple of hours to him, his mind finally began to settle down. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep when out of no where Hiyono's voice began to echo throughout the apartment.

"Ayumu! Ayumu! Ayumu come on!" she yelled approaching his room.

He drew his blanket over his head hoping that she wouldn't see him and go away. But to no avail, because she knew that he was home. He never got out of the bed until about 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and at the moment it was just to early for him to even be thinking about leaving his bed.

She pulled on his covers in a pathetic attempt to get him out of bed. But all it did was make him give that typical teenage moan that every one gives there parents once in their life when they try to wake their rebel teenager up. "Come on Ayumu, it's important. Eyes sent Kiyoko and Mimiru down here. He says that it's finally time for us to no everything." She brought her voice down as she thought about how Ayumu would take the information. Because obviously his brother was involved, but as she analyzed the situation more, the more she realized that knowing the truth about the blade children would do nothing for Ayumu. Especially since she knew that he would probably end up isolating himself from everyone else for a while to think things over.

But fortunately for her, after she had said that they were there to tell them everything he just bounced up and out of his bed, like a happy child about to get a brand new toy. "We'll be waiting for you in the living room", and with that she shut the door behind her.

Ayumu reached out to the door knob, but as his fingers came into contact with the cold metal, he began to have doubts. He then started to question himself. 'What if I can't help them? What if Kiyotaka was the one really behind all of this? What am I supposed to do?' He couldn't help but begin to doubt every thing that he had came to know in the short time that he knew the blade children. 'No!' his mind yelled as he shook the thoughts out. 'I will find out the truth.' He slowly opened the door, to find the three girls sitting down on the dinning room table.

"So.. He finally shows up." Mimiru grinned, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"Of course, why would I miss an opportunity to find out why I'm expected to help you people." he grinned back."So let's hear it." he mocked.

"To tell you what we are... we must start from the beginning." as Mimiru spoke everyone anxiously awaited patently for her to continue. "The person who started all of this was a man named Yaiba Mizushiro. He was the person that created a secret company that ended up growing larger than any other company in the world , when he was 23. And because he excelled at everything that he put his mind to he was eventually able to manipulate the entire worlds events. The blade children project was created out of his complete boredom... It had started as a research project for genetically modified beings. But these individuals were different than those that other scientists were trying to make at the time." Mimiru paused and gave her sister a look that said it was her turn to speak.

"Yes...these individuals were made by him seeding his DNA into 80 children. All of these children had 3 distinct characteristics. Like having their seventh rib bone on the right side missing, glowing eyes, and slit shaped pupils. These characteristics were made visible to signify that we were Yaiba's decedents." She looked over at Ayumu and Hiyono to see if they had kept up with her or not. To her amazement they looked as if they had dealt with this sort of thing everyday. She thought that it was a lot of information to swallow but to her it looked as if they had done a lot of research prior to her explanation. They're facial expressions showed that they were unfazed by it all, so she continued on with the conversation. "But Yaiba had a partner that he was working with. And his name was ..Kiyotaka Narumi. They worked on the Blade Children project together for a while ... until that is Kiyotaka found out that Yaiba was using us for world conquest. That's when Kiyotaka killed him, and saved us. But one day he just up and disappeared."

Hiyono looked a bit confused. "So then Kiyotaka was never working as a hunter?"

Mimiru just looked at her, "No... Kiyotaka was Yaiba's counter part. If Yaiba was the destroyer, he was the creator. He couldn't be a hunter because he started off as a saver."

"Saver?" Ayumu questioned.

"Yes...you see Yaiba's company was broken up into 3 different parts. There are the savers, which was the first group. They supported Yaiba and wanted to make more Blade children. Then came the watchers who were neutral and sat back and basically just watched the first batch and gathered the results. And then there were the hunters who hated him and tried to assassinate him." she explained.

Again Hiyono looked a bit confused, "so if he's dead why are they after you guys?"

Ayumu stood up violently knocking over the chair behind him, and slammed his hands on the table top. "It's because you are his decedents right?" He clenched his hands and made a fist trying not to let out his real feelings. All of this was stupid, he tried as best as he could to save them from their horrible fates. But it was as if Kiyotaka was just sitting back and watching them all suffer. He felt helpless. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't do a thing to help them and it angered him. Ayumu then turned around and left the room, while everyone left their heads hanging down as a loss of words. Until Kiyoko got up and rushed out the door after him.

She knew better than anyone how he was feeling right now. Because she too felt helpless. She felt like she was the weakest one of them all because she always needed help with everything.

She ran around the corner to find a small playground with Ayumu sitting on a bench, slowly approached and sat down next to him.

"What is it?" Ayumu snarled, hoping that she would just take the hint and leave him be.

"Ayumu? I... I know what your feeling..." Kiyoko started, until she was cut off by an angry yell.

"You know how I'm feeling?!?!?!" he spat back, "How would you possibly know what I'm feeling?! You grew up different than the others! Protected from everything bad in your life. So don't try and pretend that you know me , because you know nothing about me!" He stood up and tried to walk away. But was stopped by Kiyoko's half sobbing voice.

"You think that my life is better?!? Watching all of my friends and sister go off to face the hunters and coming back to me almost on the brink of death, that's is better?! They protected me from everything bad yes... but that just showed me how much pain that they were in."she walked in front of Ayumu and spoke again as her tears began to flow from her eyes, "I know that you're frustrated, you feel weak and helpless so do I but that doesn't mean that there's nothing that we can do to help them in one way or another."with each word she said she made her way closer to Ayumu, "you've already made their life a lot easier than it was before."

There was then a brief silence between the two. Partially because Kiyoko had hugged him to try and get him to just let it all out, because she knew that guys worry about their pride a lot. And would not be caught dead expressing there emotions, especially not to a girl. She knew because she had seen it happen with her sister and Eyes. They were both strong but once in a while she would catch them crying in each others arms when no one was looking. And it looked as if Ayumu hadn't done that in a while.

The two stood there embracing each other. Kiyoko smiled as he finally let it all out.

Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be coming soon. Sooner than this one came . But it may be shorter than the first two because I'm sort of having a writers block problem right now. That And I'm working on a different one at the same time(a Dragon Ball Z one so check it out sometime). So please bare with me.

Well see you all next time.

Quick credits: This story was originally for the sheer entertainment purposes of my two friends (Mimiru and Shin) ans some class mates but we all agreed that this was a pretty good one and that I should post it. Take your before curtain bows. You readers will be seeing a lot more of them soon. Especially Mimiru.

Mimiru: Thank-you! Thank-you! C you all later!!!!.

Shin: What ever you idiots!


	3. Who's that shadow!

Kiyoko: Hey, Hey again! This is chappie number three! Yay!

Mimiru: I no! But now I'm sad! Because I never got this far on my story yet. Too much writers block , laziness, and drama at school.

Kiyoko: I know I've been really lazy lately too. Oh well come on keep trying! All of the fans are waiting for your coolio Yu Yu Hakusho story.

Chapter 3: Lurking shadows

It had been about an hour or so since the two( Kiyoko and Ayumu) had left his apartment. They were slowly making their way back in complete silence. Because Ayumu was to afraid to say anything at all to the girl next to him. Every time that he would try and open his mouth to say something he would stutter due to his own embarrassment of the emotional out burst he just had not to long ago. And Kiyoko, well... she decided that it was better to just wait for him to speak to her first.

Ayumu looked at her and thought of what to say . 'Dammit! What am I supposed to say to her?' Just then a thought came to Ayumu. A thought that was so smart he was kind of embarrassed that he never thought of it earlier. " Hey um... I'm sorry...for earlier...I .." he began to hesitate.

Kiyoko smiled as she realized that he was at a loss of words. " It's all right ... every one needs to vent out once in a while. I'm just happy that you let it all out. Don't want you going Emo kid on me." She laughed as she skipped ahead of him, turned around, and stopped right in front of him. " Next time you need some one to talk to just call I'll be there. Okay?" She gave him a hopeful filled look that said she wanted him to say ok and actually do it.

As a sad attempt to flirt with her he nodded and promised her that he would. Inside his head he was screaming bloody murder about how stupid he was not to say anything. So he decided that he'd at least give her a smile. And that was exactly what he did.

Kiyoko turned around , blushed, and continued to walk towards Ayumu's apartment. When they got closer to the complex they saw Mimiru and Hiyono standing outside waiting. Mentally noting that Mimiru did not look very astatic to see them. I mean ...well who would be when your sister ran off with some guy you barely even know while at the same tie leaving you in a room with an almost complete stranger for an hour or so.

Kiyoko approached her sister with great caution not knowing when or if her sister would blow up at her or not. " Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hiyono's huge grin indicating that she thought something went on between the two.

"Soooo...are you ready now?" Mimiru said, just slightly annoyed. "I'm going to miss my dinner with Eyes." She whispered under her breath thinking that noone else had heard her. Though the whole thing was out of character for her. She would never say something out loud that told people what her weakness was. As she stood there semi panicking her sister was giving her a soft smile, then slowly began to nod her head signifying that she was ready. Mimiru huffed at Kiyoko , "Well then let's go now then.", then began mumbling about how much she wished her younger sister would hurry up. And then walked off.

Kiyoko ran to catch up with her but stopped half- way and turned around towards Hiyono and a semi- happy Ayumu. "Bye guys." she yelled to them while waving her arm at them like crazy. She continued until she saw them both wave back and then continued on following her sister home.

Hiyono stood there staring at Ayumu as he watched the two leave. "So..." she began to grin, "what happened between you and Kiyoko that could have made you so happy? Huh?" She just watched as he quickly turned away from her. She smiled and decided to just let him be. "Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She teased as she began to walk away from the apartment complex and toward her home.

"Hn.." a shadowy figure snickered, "they have no clue of what's to come." The figure had camouflaged itself rather well. So well in fact that not even the most cautious people like Mimiru or even Kiyoko had noticed the person that was hiding in the tree across the apartment that belonged to Ayumu and Madoka. The shadow laughed once again and with that disappeared.

Kiyoko: Oooooo... what's gonna happen next? Actually I don't know myself. It just depends on my mood. So i guess ill c u next time.


	4. To the Rescue!

Kiyoko: Hey again! Sorry that the previous chapter was so short but there was just way to much writers block. I promise that this one will be a little longer tho. I would also like to wish good luck to my coolio story writing buddy, Mimiru who I hope posts another awshome chapter of that Yu Yu Hakusho story that I've been ranting about for quite some time now. And I know that it has been a while since I updated but I have been working on other stories that I plan to post soon. So please bear with me. :-D

Chapter 4: To the Rescue

"Where is she? She was supposed to have been here 30 minutes ago." Kiyoko worriedly announced hoping that she would either call or show up soon. It was just last night that she had talked to her friend Hiyono. And she seemed really excited about their outing for today. It didn't help Kiyoko's conscience that Hiyono wasn't here yet. Because she had forgotten to tell Mimiru, and Eyes, or any of the other Blade Children were she was going to be. To make things worse she technically snuck out of the house.

Eyes had a couple of interviews with the media that he had to do today and as always Mimiru had gone with him. They even had planned to have a nice seaside dinner afterwards, which meant that they wouldn't be home until later that night. As for Rio, she was spending the day with Sayoko Shiranagatani (another one of the blade Children), Kosuke and Ryoko had disappeared earlier this morning which meant that they too were on some romantic outing. But there was a difference between all of tem and her. They had all told Eyes were they were going or they were allowed to leave on their own. In fact they had all asked her at one point or another if she wanted to join them, but crashing a romantic outing wasn't exactly Kiyoko's thing, and she didn't really want to be a bother for Rio so she just chose to stay at home. Or so all of the others thought.

She could just see Mimiru's reaction when she wasn't home by the time that they were. Mimiru would be on the sofa waiting, and when she finally did walk through the doors she'd get drilled about where she was. Until that is her paranoid thoughts were cut off by the ringing of her phone.

She flipped open her phone automatically assuming that it was Hiyono calling to say that she would be late or couldn't make it. "Hiyono? Where are you?" she said sort of dissapointed that her friend had stood her up. She waited for an answer but only got a soft snicker from the other line. :Hello?" she called out once again into the phone, baffeled. But she just passed it off as Hiyono playing some mean practical joke on her. "Hiyono!" she almost yelled hoping that she would stop, because frankly it was beginning to scare her. What if it was a hunter? She then let out a loud gasp in realization of who it really was on the other line.

A loud male laugh was heard. "So... you finally figured it out. Well then I guess since you know who this is, you pretty much know the drill." The man let out a small giggle that you could tell was trying to be contained. (Author's note: Do men giggle? Oh well I guess this one does) "Your friend is in the old train base yard within the outskirts of town. If you ever want to see her alive again... be here in two hours." he let out yet another one of his creepy laughs, and hung up the phone.

'Oh no!!' Kiyoko thought trying not to lose her balance and fall to the ground. 'What should I do? Dammit! This is all my fault!' She thought to herself frantically. Instinctively she grabbed her cell phone and let her fingers do the dialing. Before she knew it the phone was ringing.

RING, RING, RING

Ayumu put down the almost ready to cook food to answer the phone, since the 'great queen Madoka' wasn't home from work yet. "Hello?' he said in the usual sense of calmness that he was known for.

"Ayumu? Ayumu!...I need your help. I...I don't know what I'm gonna do!" She was actually quite surprised that had called this boy that she had just met and not Eyes, or Mimiru. Not that she could anyway because they all thought that she was still at home. But the fact was that she had called him, and so naturally.

"Wait a minute, calm down. What happened?" he was still completely lost, but knew that it must be important.

"It's the hunters!" she began, "they ...they have Hiyono." She had hoped that Ayumu wouldn't be mad at her, because t was her fault that Hiyono was now being held captive by the very same bastards that not only scared her but wanted her dead.

"Where are you now?" to her surprise he still sounded calm.

"Um ... I'm at the corner where that game arcade is." she replied quickly in order not to anger him.

"Stay right there. I'm on my way." and with that their conversation was over, because after he had said that he had hung up the phone. She began to think about why he wasn't mad at her. Considering her cursed fate of being one of the blade Children he should be hating her. And so would Hiyono for getting her caught up in this huge mess in the first place. Kiyoko now felt for the first time in a long time, miserable. Tears began to flow gently from her eyes, thinking about how things would play out when Ayumu got there. She was afraid that he would react the same way that her parents had when they found out that both she and her sister were just two of the many Blade Children. She knew that yet at this time she hoped that he would be different from the rest of the human population. She didn't want to admit it but in the short time that she knew him she felt somewhat attached to him. 'But why?' she questioned. I mean this was supposed to be their savior. The sea of questions just kept coming. She burried her head into her knees as she sunk down to the ground. Her long jet black hair covering her face.

"Kiyoko?" someone yelled from the opposite corner of the street. As soon as she heard her name her head shot up without even realizing that she was indeed crying. As her vision cleared up a little she noticed that it was none other thatn Ayumu. "Hey!" he called out to her, out of breath. You could tell that he had ran all the way there, because of the little droplets of sweat that had started to bead up at the top of his head. When he stopped and let his breath catch up to him he continued. " Soo... what happened?" he asked this time wanting more details. "Never mind ... you can tell me on the way." Kiyoko just nodded as a response and the two started off on their journey to save their friend.

On the way there she had explained the unfourtunate events of the day, but to her surprise he looked unfazed by it all. It made her wonder how he went through life.

When they reached their destination they carefully approached the old rusted two story building. But somehow they knew that it was a trap. Everything that the hunters did was always some delusional ploy to kill one of the Blade Children anyway. The two knew that it wouldn't be easy but they continued to enter the unknown darkness.


	5. Ambush

Hey, I now that I haven't updated in a while but I have been having a serious case of the famous 'writers block'. But I am writing even though. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world, Mimiru-chan!!! Cuz she is finally gonna come back from the mainland and come home!(sorta) She knows what i mean. Well consider this your welcome back chappie. Along with what ever else that i update today. Which is hopefully a lot.

Chapter 5:Ambush

Kiyoko and Ayumu had just gotten through the countless obstacles that had been planted along the entrance of the abandoned train yard. They had just barely made it through the bombs, and other explosives, and were now walking through a rather long and dark hallway. At this point they both thought that it would never end. They had been walking for an hour and still hadn't come across anything of interest to them, or something that would probably kill them. Which was very odd considering that the hunters wanted them dead.

"Hey... um... Ayumu? I ... have to ask you something." Kiyoko sadly asked while focusing her attention to the ground in order to avoid eye contact with the boy next to her.

"What is it?" Ayumu curiously asked. He had a feeling that something was bothering her since she was usually always happy, but this time she looked so distracted. He wondered what it was that could be that was bothering her so much that she couldn't even look at him.

" Well... do... do you hate me?" as she asked him, her voice softened making the question almost inaudible. But it was loud enough so that only he could hear. " I mean for everything that happened?" she continued to keep her eyes attached to the ground too scared to find out his reaction. In all honesty she didn't want him to hate her.

Ayumu was taken back by the odd question. She was so innocent. So much so that she blamed herself for everything. "No ... I don't hate you? How could I? I mean it wasn't your fault that all of this happened." As he saw her head lift slightly he sighed in relief. You could tell that he wasn't used to doing this kind of thing (cheering up others). It had been just him for so long that he had almost forgotten how to open up to someone. He watched her like a hawk awaiting her reaction. It had all paid off though, she flashed him a short but sweet smile. It would have lasted longer if she hadn't stopped in her tracks. About as fast as she had stopped she started again. This time running, as she ran past him she managed to grab hold of his hand that had been dangling along his side almost the whole way. As his arm was being violently pulled he glanced at the once smiling face. He saw nothing but paleness, it was as if she had just seen a ghost. He began to open his mouth as if to say something but was cut off by gunshots echoing down the hall.

BAM!!BAM!!!!

In an instant the hand that was latched onto his disappeared. He looked back only to see a collapsed Kiyoko about 7 inches behind him.

"Keep going!!!" she yelled in desperation hoping that he would go on and save Hiyono so they both could go on with their lives. But as noble as Ayumu was he just came running towards her. " What are you doing?! You'll get yourself killed!" she yelled once again now demanding him to leave her.

"No!" His voice was so firm that it sent shivers up her spine. He continued on trying to get her up and on her feet again. But to his surprise there was a little whole in her thigh that indicated to him that she had actually gotten hit by one of the bullets fired earlier. He was shocked it had looked so deep yet she hadn't even showed the pain on her face. He then grabbed her by the waist and put her arm around his neck and ran to the door that had like magic opened up to them. It was a trap and they both knew it. But where else were they to go?

As he ran inside the lights turned on to reveal a completely white room. He set her down in the back corner gently so that he wouldn't even further open up any wounds, ran back to the door and shut it. He continued on and began to pile some old control panels and other old and rusted things at the door so hat who ever it was couldn't get in and more importantly to them.

"It's no use." Kiyoko frailly stated. She was now having a hard time breathing. Not because of the gunshot wound to the thigh, but the one that ended up going through stomach. Though the bullet got stuck in the tissue in front just as it was about to exit her body.

"Ugh... that stu...pid ... hunter." She tied to cover it up so that Ayumu wouldn't see that she had actually been in more pain than he could imagine.

But her pathetic attempt did nothing but arouse his suspicions even more. "Let me see." he demanded, knowing that she would just put up a fight about it. She slowly removed her hands

from the wound and let him see it. It was bigger than the last one. "We have to take the bullet out ok?" he informed just to tell her what was going on before the pain started. He tried to squeeze it out but to no avail. It was in to deep. There was no way that they could get it with out hurting her even more than he already was. She had been holding back screams and tears the whole time. And it would just be too risky to take it out with his hands because it could get infected and that would be worse.

Right when they started to think that things couldn't get any worse a sudden pounding occurred on the door.

"Damn!" Ayumu shouted in frustration as the door was rammed open by a man in a black suit. He ran up to the man only to be swatted away like a fly.

The man continued to make his way toward the girl against the wall, and had actually reached out and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up off of the ground.

Ayumu shook off the hard blow to the head that he got from the wall that he was swated into, and looked over to were he had last left Kiyoko. In a complete panic he rushed the man and pushed him into another door and pushed some other heavy boxes. They were safe again, for now.

Kiyoko lay on the ground breathing heaver than she had been before. Her vision started to blur and the last thing that she saw in front of her was Ayumu's face.

"Kiyoko." He shook her gently to try and keep her awake but her eyes began to close anyway. "Kiyoko... kiyoko!"

That was all that was heard until the pitch black took over her veiw.


End file.
